evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Evangelion Mark.06
Name: This is something that always confuses me. Its name is Mark 06 or Mark.06? ~''The Maverick 013'' 17:56, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :My sources say Mark.06! I'll move the page. 19:31, March 19, 2012 (UTC) A few facts on Mark.06 This afternoon, I was building Bandai's model kit for the Mark.06 and a couple of things surprised me. *First, this Eva has a "mouth" which can open like Eva-01 (with teeth, etc..). *Secondly, the Eva is a bit taller than the others. The torso is longer. In the case of a regular Eva, let's say the Unit-02 (Rebuild version), the torso is like that, from bottom to top : pelvis area, one white V-shaped armor plate, one red V-shaped armor plate and the chest area. In the case of the Mark.06, it's like this, still bottom to top : pelvis area, one yellow V-shaped armor plate, two deep blue (Is it blue ? As I'm a bit colorblind, I can't tell if it's a deep blue or a violet) V-shaped armor plates and then the chest area. *Lastly, the arms of the Eva unit are also longer than the other units. Well, the precise parts of the arms which are longer are the upper arms. Now, is it worth taking that into account in the description of the unit in the article, or is it considered as a non-canon depiction of the unit ? In my opinion, as it's been made by Bandai, I'd say it's worth taking into account. Also, but maybe it's just me, I kinda have the impression that the Mark.06's proportions are a bit different from the other Eva units.. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 21:21, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, the Bandai kit suffer the same error from the revoltech: they got the colored plate wrong (Yes, I know, our article image is wrong, too). Figure kits should never be considered an important canon despiction of the subject. And personally, I think Mark.06's proportions are not different compared to other Evas: Mark.06 itself has a slightly different design. The fact that's taller merits its limbs to be longer, for example.-- 21:51, May 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Just noticed that, but.. The picture you just posted above shows that the Mark.06 from 3.0 is actually slightly different from the one of 2.0. The shoulder pylons bear more of the yellow-orange-thingy color~, the shoulder diamond-shaped neons have their colors changed and the V-shaped armor plates have their colors swapped. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 15:44, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :::That's because this is the finalized design. You could see the same design being used in the preview that never was, at the end of 2.0. What you see in the actual movie is the pre-finished version... and the version everyone's been wrongly using. Checking this shows that his design was indeed changed after 2.0-- 16:45, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh God.. Why, when I see that design chaos, do I smell a "Complete Version" of all the Rebuild movies once Final is out on Blu-Ray/DVD ? Anyway, thanks for enlightening me on this case. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 17:03, May 18, 2013 (UTC)